


这个杀手不太冷

by wywj



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wywj/pseuds/wywj
Summary: 我一边说着一边后退了一小步，刚要转身就被金在奂抓住了袖子。他又把我拉了回去，然后攥住我的手放到了自己头上。“ 摸摸我的头吧。 ”金在奂本来就长得乖顺，他甚至微微弯下了身子，下垂眼看向我的时候更是异常可怜。“…… 不要怕我了。我不会伤害你的。 ”
Relationships: 金在奂/你





	这个杀手不太冷

人最好还是不要偷懒走捷径，尤其是在深夜的巷子里。

我就因此遇到了倒在墙边拿枪指着我的陌生男人。

面对枪口我立刻捂住自己的嘴没让惊叫声泄露出来，又无意识举起了双手想证明自己并无恶意，满心希望对方能网开一面放过我这个无辜路人。

不过对方显然也没料到这种地方还会有路人经过，大概是意识到我也只是个无关者，男人朝小巷的另一头晃了晃枪口，示意我赶紧离开。

他的另一手捂着自己左侧的腰腹，而举起枪的那只手则带着些许颤抖。

我应该要走的，可我迈了两步又犹豫了起来，转身朝着男人的方向走去。 尽管路灯昏暗，我还是看见了对方黑色皮衣里被血染红的衬衣，也能从他深锁的眉头里看出他的痛苦。

我一定是疯了才会说出这种话。

“ 我是医生。要我帮你吗？ ”

我当然不可能把他带去医院或是带回家，只是刚好父亲的地下诊所就在附近，而我之所以在抄近路也是为了去那儿。

生父是个黑医，他倒不是没有执照，只是有也用不上。常有些无法正常去医院治疗的人 …… 好比我现在扛着的人。那些黑道组织和雇佣杀手，在另一个世界里生存着的人总是能通过各种门路找到我父亲，也因为如此这个地下诊所才会在隐蔽的深巷里。

可我也只是大概知道这件事。父亲只在白天无人的时候带我来过几次，大多数时候他都不愿意让我参与进来，毕竟跟那些犯罪组织扯上关系难免会有性命安危。

病逝前他交代过我短时间内不要接近这里，于是丧事办完个把月后我才来处理这个屋子。可我还是应该再等上一阵子的，不然也不至于陷入这种窘境。

我看了眼坐在病床上的男人，对方也同样警惕地打量着我。他好像不是很想让我看到他的脸，方才进了诊所我顺手按下灯的开关时又被他立刻按灭。

台子上那盏就够了，他说。

男人侧腹的伤口是被刀捅出来的，有点深但没伤到脏器。虽然流了不少血，好在他一直努力按压着伤口，情况没变得更糟糕。

我凭着自己的记忆找出了房间里的医疗器具和材料，消毒和清理伤口后替他做了缝合和包扎。

男人倒是很能忍痛，咬着牙没发出什么动静。

我卷起了他的衬衣袖子，刚拿起注射器就听到他冷冷的声音。

“ 这是什么？ ”

“ 抗生素。你发热了，没发现吗？ ”

见男人没再作声，我便再次拿起了注射器。

“ 就这么把揣着枪的人带回来，你不怕吗？ ”

“ 就这么挨了一针，你不怕我打的是麻醉吗？ ”

我也冷冷回道，说完在他手臂的针口处贴上了创可贴。

至此我能做的处理也都结束了，我假装收拾着器具，胡乱思考着现在自己该怎么办。反正不能留在这里，可对方好像也不会轻易让我离开。

我确实没猜错，男人根本没有给我剩下的机会去思考，因为下一秒我就被他推倒在病床上了。

他眼明手快地擒住了我的手腕，我挣扎着回过头却只看到他面无表情地抽出自己裤子上的皮带，然后没有一点犹豫地就从背后捆住了我的双手。

“ 因为看着你也不像会乖乖听话的样子。 ” 男人说着把我翻过了身，继而骑在我身上压制着让我无法动弹。

“ 别乱跑。我累了，要睡会儿 ……”

“ 啊？ ”

他的声音愈发虚无，说完就直接晕了过去，倒在我身上的姿势难以言喻。我没好气地扭曲着身体从他身下躲开，越是试图解开皮带手腕就被勒得越狠。

我有点后悔自己的顶嘴，要是没说那句话对方可能就会放我走了。

遇到他的时候周围也没别的尸体，说明男人多半是受了伤自己逃到这里的，所以看到我时的惊讶和我不相上下。我想他手枪里的弹夹应该也是空的，所以根本都没上膛，只是吓唬我罢了。

而从他孤立无援的状态来看，也不像是什么帮派里的人，小心警惕的模样怎么看都是个雇佣的杀手。

用完就会被丢弃的工具罢了。

不过我自己的状况也好不到哪儿去。诊所里的手术刀似乎都被父亲收走了，找不到可以割断束缚的东西。我艰难地在男人衣服上摸了半天，也没有找到什么。

不过这么一折腾我倒是看清了男人的样子，令人意外的是他竟然是个娃娃脸，睡着的模样乖巧异常。

虽然这并不能阻止我气得想把他从床上踹下去。

男人大概撑了很久，就算是现在身体也还在发着热，脸上毫无血色。看他酣睡的模样我觉得一时半会儿也等不到他醒来了，虽然等着等着我自己也睡了过去。

也跟我料想的一样。

我醒来的时候男人已经不见踪影，手上的束缚自然被松开了，甚至连昨晚替他包扎时那些染血的棉花和绷带也一并消失了。要不是自己手腕上还留着两道明显的痕迹，我甚至要以为这是自己的一场噩梦了。

我叫人把诊所里的东西都撤去之后挂牌卖了这个空屋，在和房地产联系的时候发现父亲还留给了我一栋小公寓。

每层两户人家，顶层空了间屋子给我。

我也不是没诧异过生父能将后事安排得如此妥帖，像是下定了决心要把我和黑道的那些事情撇清瓜葛一般。

可我觉得我最大的安危不是来自那些黑帮混混，而我住我对门的人。

搬家那天我正在屋子里收拾着纸箱，听见门铃响起时我还以为是物业的人，所以我也没确认监控屏就直接走去玄关打开了门。

然后我就这么看到娃娃脸站在门前。

我甚至怀疑自己吓得心脏都停了那么两秒，握着门把的手下意识就想把门关上，可又立刻被他反拉住门板。

娃娃脸硬生生拉开了门，吓得我又后退了一步。

天知道为什么他看起来这么纯良无害，套着件帽衫看起来就和普通大学生一样。

“ 你 … 是住在这里的人？ ”

那不然你还看到了别人吗。

顶嘴是没什么好下场的，所以我老实点了点头。

娃娃脸的视线垂到了地上，像是在思考些什么。半晌后他又抬起了头，

“ 你父亲以前救过我一命，所以我欠他一个人情。 ”

“ 他让我住在这里。对门一直是空屋，他说有天如果有人住进去了，保护好那个人就行。 ”

说着娃娃脸顿了顿，又冲我眨巴了两下眼睛，像是在等我的回应。可谁能听到这么一番话后还能说出：哦，好，我知道了。

我根本没反应过来，只是本能地歪了歪头，愣在原地依旧云里雾里。

“…… 有事找我就行。 ”

末了娃娃脸留下这么一句话，转身就要走人。

这回我倒是眼明手快地先抓住了他的手，虽然在他疑惑地回过头时又胆小地松开了。

“ 你叫什么？ ”

“ 金在奂。 ”

这件事让我恍惚了可能快两个小时，虽然也不知道自己想没想通，可我还是拎着个纸袋去敲对面金在奂家的门了。

我想我对那件事还是有些后怕，所以在娃娃脸开门的时候我发现自己又无意识后退了一步。

“ 因为刚搬过来，就准备了送给邻居的手信 …… 这是给你的。 ”

“…… 谢谢。 ”

金在奂从我手里接过了纸袋，对上我视线等着我下一句话。可看到他水亮的眼睛我就卡了壳，张了张嘴却什么都说不出来。

反倒是金在奂先开了口。

“ 你上下班时间是？ ”

“ 朝九晚五。 ”

“ 要我送你吗？ ”

“ 不用。 ”

“ 真的不用吗？ ”

“ 真的不用。 ”

“ 如果你回来晚了我要去找你吗？ ”

“…… 不用。 ”

我怕金在奂会跟我车轱辘起来，情急之下也忘记要委婉，单刀直入就挑明了来意。

“ 我爸说的话你可以不用在意，反正他也没征求过我的意见。你想怎么过就怎么过，不用管我。 ”

我以为金在奂会欣然同意，毕竟在我印象里杀手都是多一事不如少一事的性格，可他并没有。

“ 但是 …… 好像没办法不管啊。 ” 金在奂嘟囔着又抬头看向我， “ 因为你也救过我一次。 ”

意料之外的拒绝让我一时无言，也有些无措。

“ 等我一下。 ”

金在奂说完就自顾自走回房间。我倒是能从门缝里看到一丁点他家里的摆设，与其说是简单不如说是空落。不过我还没来得及多看两眼，金在奂就再次出现在我眼前，把自己的手机递给了我。

“ 给你手机打个电话，你就有我的号码了。有事打给我。 ”

我低头看了眼手机，没有上锁。虽然隐隐觉得事情的发展而和我想的不太一样，但留个电话倒也情有可原，所以我还是乖乖照做了。

金在奂接过手机又按了几下，然后直接塞回了口袋，再次看向我时他的眼神像是在问你还有什么要说的吗，可原本我就忘了要说什么也只能和他大眼瞪小眼。

尴尬的沉默之间金在奂突然恍然大悟般哦了一声。

“ 有活上门我就会接。不过我们都在外面联系，他们不会来这里，也没有人知道我住在这里。你可以放心。 ”

原来是以为我想问这个。

虽然无心去了解，可金在奂都这么说了，我也只能点点头。

“…… 嗯，那 … 我就先回去了。 ”

我一边说着一边后退了一小步，刚要转身就被金在奂抓住了袖子。

他又把我拉了回去，然后攥住我的手放到了自己头上。

“ 摸摸我的头吧。 ”

金在奂本来就长得乖顺，他甚至微微弯下了身子，下垂眼看向我的时候更是异常可怜。

“…… 不要怕我了。我不会伤害你的。 ”

我原本没想通为什么一个娃娃脸还能做杀手，但我现在好像明白了一点。 因为金在奂这样的语气和神情根本让人没法拒绝。

我鬼迷心窍般听信了金在奂的话，象征性地摸了两下他的头发。金在奂竟然还自己往我掌心拱了拱，像只等着主人抚摸的小狗，于是我也胆大起来，顺势揉乱了他的头发。

甚至得寸进尺地捏了下他的娃娃脸。

金在奂好像笑了笑，转瞬即逝到让我以为是自己的错觉。

“…… 你现在有时间吗？我还在拼家具，你会装柜子吗？ ”

“ 我 … 试试。 ”

把金在奂带回家之后我也间接证明了自己的猜想，金在奂或许身手不凡，可他人好像是真的有点傻。

因为这柜子装得甚至还不如我原本装到一半的模样。

看到金在奂试图用蛮力解决问题的时候我及时叫了停，并在他不解的眼神里坚持让他放下了手里的木板和螺丝刀。

“ 算了，一会儿我自己来吧。 ”

金在奂噘着嘴像是有些懊恼，虽然我也不知道自己为什么要这样做，可为了转移他的注意力我只能提起其他话题。

“ 你 …… 伤口怎么样了？ ”

“ 还行。 ”

“ 给我看看。 ”

听罢金在奂皱起了眉，他偷偷瞄了我一眼，似乎很是不情愿。

金在奂这反应让我以为我是要非礼他似的，沉默着僵持了一分钟他才垂下头抓着衣角往上提了提。

没有感染，恢复得还行。

“ 还痛吗？ ”

“…… 如果我说痛 …… ？ ”

我没听清金在奂的嘀咕，所以下意识回了一个疑问的音节。可金在奂避开了我的视线，淡淡说道： “ 没什么，不痛了。 ”

“ 明天跟我去医院看看吧。 ”

这下除了脸上，金在奂连声音里都带着不情愿了。

“ 可以不去吗。 ”

“ 去的话，就当你还清我的人情了。 ”

“……”

我能理解金在奂从医院里出来的时候怀着些许不满的情绪，可鼓着脸还愤愤用眼神冲我无声抗议，那就有些幼稚了。

我无视了金在奂的视线，径直向车站走去。

“ 不是说好只看伤口的吗 …… 怎么还带我做了个体检。 ”

“ 有说好吗，我怎么不记得。 ”

我云淡风轻地回道，侧头瞄了金在奂一眼。

而他一脸委屈巴巴又拿我没辙的样子竟让我莫名得意了起来。

“… 那天说晕就晕过去的也是你，我这不是在担心怕你万一留下什么后遗症嘛。 ”

于是金在奂又不作声了，不知道是自知理亏还是被我说服了，毕竟他耳根软得很。

“ 我一会儿坐车回家了，你有事就去忙吧。 ”

“ 所以你今天一直有空吗？ ”

“ 怎么？ ”

“ 要做我女朋友吗？ ”

我没想到金在奂会带我来咖啡店约会。

当然不是真的约会，按照他的说法，是借着约会之名蹲点观察他下一个任务目标。金在奂说情侣身份更不容易暴露的说辞其实在理，但我并没有相信，除非他说的观察目标长在我脸上。

金在奂带我来的咖啡店一看就是女孩子喜欢的类型，室内放置了不少绿植，就连桌上也摆着一小簇鲜花，更别提附近几桌坐着的全是情侣，这氛围怎么看都是个谈情说爱的地方，唯一符合蹲点要求的大概就是旁边巨大的落地窗了，虽然我并不觉得马路对面几家店铺能让人看出什么端倪。

比起金在奂的拙劣借口，我倒是更好奇他怎么会找到这种地方。

姑且算天时地利都有，可在我第四次故意对上金在奂的视线，而他又红着脸慌张地把视线移向窗外时，我在内心暗自长叹了口气。

白长了张这么好看的脸，榆木脑袋有什么用。

“ 你要不要把外套脱了。 ”

“ 嗯？ ”

“ 难道不是因为太热所以你脸都红了吗？ ”

“ 咳 ……”

我没直接拆穿金在奂，而他也老老实实脱了外套。

然后就更加明目张胆地盯起我来了。

“…… 你为什么从医院辞职了？ ”

“ 怕被你找上门来灭口。你不是翻了我的钱包还看了证件吗？ ”

“…… 我塞回去的方向不对吗？ ”

“ 搬家那天你直接叫出我名字了。 ” 我一边说着一边拿出手机按了几下，桌子上金在奂的手机也亮了起来。

我瞥向了屏幕上他给我的备注。

“ 连我名字的拼写都没错。 ”

“ 所以我才搬了家。幸好父亲也帮我把所有事都安排妥帖了，不至于让我无路可退。虽然我还是遇到你了。 ”

金在奂大概没想到一个普通人会因为这件事而不得不改变自己的生活，无措和意外都写在了脸上。

“ 我准备去面试校医，你倒是不用担心我没钱可挣。 ”

“ 对不起 … 我那天不是故意要绑住你的。 ”

金在奂说着说着就一脸歉意地垂下了脑袋，如果是小狗的话大概耳朵也耸拉了下来吧。

我想这张纯真的脸一定为金在奂捞到了不少好处。

比如现在，看到他那可怜巴巴的模样也让我内心产生了一丝动摇。即便明白金在奂是为了自己的安全着想，可站在我的立场还是有些咽不下这口气。

“ 说句对不起就够了吗？ ”

金在奂不知所措地看了我一眼，小心翼翼把我搭在咖啡杯杯壁的手牵了过去。我倒是好奇他想做什么，一时之间任由他摆布了。

见我没有要挣脱的意思，金在奂又把我的手往掌心拢了拢，接着就用手指轻轻摩挲起我的手腕来。我才发现金在奂的手其实异常秀气，手指修长又白净，但这并不妨碍他此刻的动作其实肉麻得要命。

“ 你 …… 干嘛 ……”

“…… 帮你揉揉。 ”

说完金在奂还呼呼吹了两下，更加肉麻了。

“ 姐姐 ……”

哦，这下还撒起娇了。

金在奂的语气软软糯糯，现在这副模样跟我初见他时简直判若两人。

虽然很想叫金在奂正常点，可担心他还会做出一些让我更加匪夷所思的事，所以我不动声色地抽出自己的手，顺势拿起了桌上的菜单。

“ 坐了这么久，有点饿了。 ”

这一天从早上开始我就在不断刷新着对金在奂的认知。

我从未见过吃饭像金在奂这样的男人，三两分钟嘴边就能沾上什么，并且毫不自知。我皱起眉地盯着他嘴边的面包屑，只得到金在奂回以我的更无辜的眼神。

我指了指自己的嘴角示意他脸上沾了东西，可金在奂乱摸了好几下也没能擦掉它。 无奈我只能抽了张纸巾帮他擦去了。

“ 姐姐，觉不觉得刚才那样还挺像情侣的。 ”

“ 不觉得。 ”

我不假思索地否定了金在奂，然后自顾自地拿起面包掰下一小块，沾上草莓果酱后送到了金在奂嘴边。

金在奂迷茫地看了我一眼，但还是乖乖张口咬住了面包。我用拇指擦去了方才故意蹭到他嘴角的果酱，接着收回手自己伸出舌头舔掉了。

这才像情侣吧，我说。

金在奂的脸又红了个彻底，耳尖仿佛快要滴血。

“ 金在奂，你是不是没少被女人骗。 ”

“…… 啊？ ”

金在奂支支吾吾半天也没说出一个是或不是，反倒眼神飘忽着像想起了什么风流过往，一度让我有点不适。他用叉子戳着色拉里的生菜叶，小声嘀咕了起来。

“ 她们都不知道我的身份，所以在暴露之前就都分手了。 ”

“ 所以 …… 姐姐有男朋友吗？ ”

“ 没有。 ”

接下来几天还是同样一套说辞，同样一家咖啡店，同样鬼打墙似的相处时间。所以在第四次金在奂问我有没有空的时候，我直接回答了没空。

“ 今天上班，明天也要上班。直到周五。 ”

校医的工作好像只有开学初期集中体检的时候才比较繁忙，不过我也错开了那个时期。每天可能会有三两个学生身体不适，也鲜少会出现学生受伤之类的情况，偶尔做个卫生健康教育，其余大部分时间都比较空闲。

坐班的时候听到敲门声我也从书里抬起了头，接着一个娃娃脸就毫不心虚地拉开门径直朝我走来。

金在奂带着眼镜，穿着不知道从哪儿弄来的校服。

哦，还背着一个显然空空如也的书包。

“ 老师，我身体不舒服。 ”

“……”

金在奂在我的注视下愣了两秒，然后捂着肚子装起了疼。

“ 你要么自己在后面躺好，要么现在立刻出去。 ”

然后金在奂一言不发地走到我身后的床位上躺下了。

“ 老师。 ”

我没理他。

“ 姐姐。 ”

我还是没理他。

巧的是下一秒真的有学生推开门走了进来，我立刻扯上身后床位的帘子试图藏起金在奂，虽然我也不知道自己为什么要这么做。

“ 老师，刚刚踢球的时候不小心摔了。腿上有点 ……”

“ 你先坐下吧，我看看。 ”

学生腿上的创口不大也不深，清洁完伤口之后我就贴上了大一些的创可贴。

“ 这个给你，回家之后换一片新的。 ”

“ 嗯，谢谢老师。 ”

“ 没事。你可以在这休息一会儿再回去。 ”

见他应诺着点了点头，我也准备回到自己的桌前。

“ 老师，你有 ……”

学生突然又开了口，可他的话才说到一半，金在奂就唰地一声从后面坐起身，吓得对方立刻住了嘴。

罪魁祸首倒是好整以暇地开口道： “ 老师，我还是有点头晕，是不是发烧了啊？ ”

“…… 我去找一下体温计。 ”

被打断了疑问的学生似乎真的没注意到医务室还有另一个人的存在，见状他便局促地站起身，似乎准备离开。

“ 老师，我 … 还是先回教室吧。 ”

“ 嗯，小心身体。 ”

我刚目送学生离开就被金在奂勾住了手指。

“ 他下一句话绝对是要问你有没有男朋友。 ”

“ 他可是学生，不好好学习整天在想什么。 ”

我无语地看着振振有词的金在奂，倒是很想问他整天在想些什么。

“ 你还要量体温吗？ ”

“ 姐姐要做我女朋友吗？ ”

“ 你又要蹲点谁了？ ”

“ 不是，就 …… 认真的。 ”

“ 不要。 ”

听罢金在奂又躺了回去。

“ 我明天还能来吗。 ”

“ 不能。 ”

金在奂当然不可能在这里躺上一天，在我不留神的某个当口他便消失不见了。只不过下了班走出校门时，金在奂又不知道从哪儿冒出来凑到了我身边，也不知道什么时候就换回了自己的帽衫和外套。

“ 姐姐，一起吃晚饭吧。 ”

“ 嗯，你有想吃的吗？ ”

“ 随你。 ”

并肩而行的时候金在奂的手有意无意擦过了我的手背，可最后还是没有握住我的手。

我没想到这顿晚饭是我最后一次见他。

隔天金在奂真的没有来，而他销声匿迹后的第三天我才后知后觉反应过来金在奂应该是接到了什么活，意识到这一点时我好像也明白了为什么这几天他会这么黏人。

第四天，我还是没有收到金在奂的半点音讯，却收到了前男友发来的消息，他说最近有时间来拿以前落在我这的东西了。

我看着那条消息走起了神，隐约想到金在奂虽然存了我的号码，却从没给我打过电话。

金在奂只说过有事找他，但好像从没说过自己有事会来找我。

前男友来的时候还拎了一袋子食材，就像以前每次吵完架他来找我和好时那样。恼人的回忆涌上心头，让人难以招架。

“ 你的东西我都收拾好了，要是怕有什么落下的你可以自己在房间里看，但是快一点。 ”

“ 这么不欢迎我吗？ ”

我无奈地叹了口气，酝酿了半天也只挤出来一句好久不见。

虽然分手已经有一阵子，可碰上他出差再加上我搬家，这箱东西也迟迟没有物归原主。他没怎么翻动箱子的东西，只是粗略扫了一眼。

我猜他是想确认厨房的样子，可抬起头之后却先瞥见了箱子后面的角落里那个形迹可疑的柜子。

“ 这个柜子怎么了？ ”

“……”

我也不知道为什么至今没再动过那个柜子，可能是期待着某天金在奂会以此为理由再次上门来找我，可惜他不太开窍，而我也就一直忽略了这件事。

结果到头来还是像欠了前男友人情似的，他帮我重新组装完柜子还替我做了晚饭。

“ 我猜你大概也不会想和我一起吃饭了，就做了一人份的量。 ”

“ 就当谢谢你替我保管这些东西到现在吧，毕竟对你来说不把他们扔掉已经很难了。 ”

前男友抱着箱子准备离开时又回头看了我一眼。

“ 你真的不想和我再谈谈吗？ ”

“ 不想，我们已经分手很久了。 ”

见他腾不出手来，我便跟着走到玄关想替他开门，可这时门铃声却不合时宜地响起了，而我的脑子里立刻就浮现出那个人的身影。

我和前男友站在门口看着金在奂，三个人面面相觑的场景一度让我有些尴尬，注意到金在奂暗自捏紧了的拳头时我惊觉不妙。

好在前男友是个很有眼力见的人。

“ 饭，记得趁热吃。 ”

“ 那我先走了，再见。 ”

虽然走了一个人，可气氛依旧微妙。

“ 我 ……”

“ 先进来吧。 ”

金在奂似乎还是不怎么能够调整，仍旧散发着让人难以接近的气场。我知道出现在我面前穿着一身黑的还是那个杀手金在奂，我不知道这几天他经历了什么，只是他努力放低姿态又不敢靠近我的模样让我莫名心疼了起来。

“…… 那个柜子，我好像知道要怎么装了。 ”

说完金在奂瞥了一眼原本放着柜子的客厅一角，脸上又多了几分委屈。

“ 刚刚那个人是谁？ ”

“ 前男友，来拿东西的。 ”

“ 然后还帮你装了柜子做了饭？ ”

“ 对。 ”

不知是不是我的错觉，金在奂像突然泄了气似的，声音也越来越无力。

“ 所以姐姐 …… 会跟他复合吗？ ”

“ 不会。因为我有喜欢的人了。 ”

我眼神直白地望向金在奂，可他脸上失落的神情尚未褪去，愣了好一会儿才反应过来看向我。

金在奂确实开窍了，这次他终于明白我在说什么，还因此红了耳朵。

“ 那为什么要拒绝我的 ……”

“ 你那也叫告白吗，连句我喜欢你都没有。 ”

金在奂好像不知道自己委屈的时候会无意中冲人撒娇，只不过我也没法确定是在我看来是撒娇，还是说因为是我，所以才在撒娇呢。

“ 我要是有尾巴就好了。你就能知道，我现在有多高兴。 ”

“ 我的尾巴啊，每次见你都甩个不停。 ”

“ 姐姐肯定一直嫌我笨吧，可我只有在你面前才会这样啊。 ”

“…… 喜欢你都让我变钝感了。 ”

我不再等待被金在奂牵起手了，而是迎着他热切的目光主动走向他。

金在奂明亮的眼神直直盯着我，像是完美履行了指令后等待着主人奖励的小狗一样，所以我也笑着伸出手揉乱了金在奂的头发，趁他不注意时踮起脚在他唇上落下了一个吻。

只不过我还没来得及退开就被金在奂立刻搂住腰拉向了他自己，好像在金在奂眼里，我才是那个破绽百出的人。我能看出金在奂眼里的期待，所以抬手环住了他的脖子当作是应诺的信号。

金在奂低头贴近了我的唇瓣，从浅尝辄止的啄吻到小心翼翼的试探，然后肆无忌惮地吮吸着舌尖，亲吻变得愈发浓烈时金在奂把我推到了身后的墙上，手上的抚摸也变得暧昧了起来。 我的手也慢慢从他的胸膛向下掠去，抵至裤腰时顺势就解起了他的皮带扣，可我刚松开扣子就被金在奂按住了手。

金在奂还是盯着我的唇，表情像是在忍耐，压低了的声音性感得要命。

可惜说出来的话也煞风景得要命。

“…… 这样不好吧。 ”

我无语地低头看了眼他已然支起了帐篷的下体，忍住了翻白眼的冲动。

“ 有什么不好？我有套，也有在吃药。 ”

“ 姐姐还有别的男人？ ”

“ 没有。 ”

“ 那你吃什么药。 ”

“ 因为想上你。 ”

男人都经不起情事上的挑衅，金在奂也不例外，只是我还没来得及反应过来就被他打横抱起了。身子悬空的时候我慌张地搂住了金在奂的脖子，可他却狡黠地笑了笑。

“ 你真的该管管你这张嘴了。 ”

我看着金在奂的笑晃了神，根本没注意到他说了什么，也没心思去细想那笑容里的意思。

直到被他压在身下时我好像才明白了几分，金在奂的眼神像盯上了猎物的狼，直勾勾的仿佛带着利刃要把我给盯穿，这也和他贯穿我身体时的动作如出一辙。手指到底还是比不过性器的大小，金在奂压根没等我喘口气适应他的没入，不由分说就整根插了进来。

“… ！ ”

“会让姐姐舒服到说不出话来的。”

金在奂缓缓抽插了两下就已经让我觉得难耐，他又顺势抬起我的小腿让我勾住他的腰，接着便没了留情的余地，顶着胯开始了恶狠狠的冲撞，并且毫不餍足。

呻吟被撞得支离破碎时，我才醒悟过来金在奂是真的打算说到做到。因为我也确实没法说出话来了，酥麻的快感蔓延至全身，我胡乱伸出手也只能抓着金在奂的手臂当作浮木。他倒是再次俯下身吻住我像是要安抚，可身下抽插的频率却未减半分。

细密的亲吻落在了脸颊，鼻尖，额角，金在奂继而把脑袋埋进了我的颈窝，致使他的每一声喘息都能直接传进我的耳朵。我也下意识侧头去亲吻他的耳廓，捧过他的脸自顾自开始索吻。

金在奂抽插的速度过于猛烈，让我原本在他脖颈的舔舐啃咬也不知不觉加重了力道。我听见他倒吸了一口冷气，大手捏着我的下巴硬生生掰过我的脸，皱着眉看起来有些凶。

“ 啧，小猫还挺会咬人。 ”

他有意识放慢了自己的速度，好让我能在嘤咛里挤出那么一句回答。

“ 谁是猫啊。 ”

我可能是被情欲冲昏了头脑，全然忘记了挑衅会造成的后果，只顾着逞一时口快。

听罢金在奂挑起了眉，坏笑着在我身下恶狠狠挺送了两下惹得我又开始呜咽。

“ 说你下面还真会咬人。 ”

金在奂显然不会给我回嘴的余地，他退了出来直接让我翻过身，大手从脊背一路摸到我的尾骨，在我颤栗着的时候已然托起了我的臀部，从背后挺进了性器。

鬼知道为什么金在奂耐力这么好，把人顶到了高潮自己还是没有一点要射精的迹象，让我趴在床上握着我的腰又开始不管不顾地掠夺，压根没想我高潮后还万般敏感的状态，只顾着自己索取。

“ 我 … 不行，呜 …… 慢点 ……”

这下连我自己都能听出我声音里的哭腔，也不知道金在奂是不是心软了，他倒是停下了动作，坐起身又是一副温柔模样把我捞进了怀里。

金在奂吻了吻我的眼角，好像舔舐去了我的泪水。

“ 姐姐啊，你越是这样不就越想让人欺负你了吗？ ”

“ 还是说，舒服到哭的？ ”

我要是有那个力气能把他从身上踹下去就好了，可金在奂就像是要把先前我欺负他的份都加倍换回来似的，他也只是换了个姿势 —— 抱着我让我坐在他大腿上，握着自己的分身又插了进来。

祸从口出，金在奂身体力行让我记住了这个教训。

性事结束之后我毅然拒绝了金在奂说要一起洗澡的邀请，洗完澡把自己裹了个严实之后才昏沉睡去。可睡到一半的时候莫名气短，我迷迷糊糊睁开眼发现金在奂又蹭到了我床上，不知道是不是想把我挤下床似的贴着我。我想挣脱他手臂的桎梏下床离开他，没想到一下子还没能挪动他手臂。

发现金在奂的手臂暗暗施着力时我才发现他也醒了。

“ 金在奂。 ”

“ 嗯？ ”

“ 你怎么没回你自己房间，明明第一次见面的时候就无影无踪了。 ”

“ 因为想着早上起来还能再做一次。 ”

“……”

“…… 没，就是想黏着你。当然如果能再做一次也很好。 ”

“ 你这样压着我我睡不着。 ”

我趁金在奂松开的手臂的间隙立刻打算翻身下床，可又被金在奂捞了回去。

“ 姐姐 …… 不睡觉你要去哪儿。 “

“ 去沙发上睡。 ”

“ 那是要一会儿在沙发上做吗？ ”

“ 你整天都在想些什么？ ”

“ 想上你 …… 这可是姐姐自己说的？ ”

“……”

“ 餐桌上，浴缸里，还有我的房间。虽然姐姐穿白大褂的样子也很好看，但也想看你穿成护士做。把医务室的门锁起来在学校里做怎么样？ ”

“ 你他 …”

“ 昨晚不是说了好好管住这张嘴吗？ ”

“ 这样不好吧 …… 这还是你说的呢？ ”

“ 我的腰伤已经好了，昨晚不是证明给你看了吗？ ”

“ 昨晚看到那个男人的时候，我差点以为姐姐要被抢走了。 ”

“ 第一次有了想见的人，想快点回去的地方。 ”

“ 原来拥有软肋也拥有了铠甲是这种感觉啊。 ”

“ 我拿到你的体检报告了，我当然知道你哪里都好。 ”

“ 所以以后也不要受伤。 ”

“ 也不要想着用纸划破手指什么的再跑来学校找我。 ”

“ 我也想你了。 ”

“ 姐姐，做我女朋友吧。 ”

“ 知道了。 ”


End file.
